This invention relates to a flexible composite material having a total optical density in the range of 1.70 to 9.99, or a percent light transmittance in the range of 1.995 to less than 0.0100. The high opacity quality of the material is such that when ink is printed on opposite outer surfaces thereof a printed image on one side remains invisible from the other side even when the material is held up to a light source.
The high opacity flexible composite material according to the invention is useful, for example, as a rooter flag or a banner. The material may also be used as hangtags applied to various articles offered for sale and is useful, for example, as a tear-resistant and water resistant outdoor sign.
When the highly opaque material of the invention is ink printed on opposing outer surfaces for use, for example, as an Olympic rooter flag having the Olympic rings emblem on one side and a different logo on the other side such that, and when held up to a light source, the logo side cannot be seen from the emblem side, and the emblem side cannot be seen from the logo side.
The material must therefore be receptive to printing on opposite sides without any "bleed through" using an ink transfer process, for example, without undue shrinkage, buckling, delamination or other undesirable side effects.
The material must be sufficiently flexible to exhibit an appropriate "fly" quality, i.e., a characteristic relating to the manner in which the material flutters in the wind to achieve an aesthetically pleasing quality. Also, the material must be lightweight and supple and not prone to retaining a curl after being rolled up for any prolonged period of time.